Soldier's American Adventure! (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: After an accident with a prototype teleporter, Soldier is sent to an alternate dimension where the Nazis had won WWII. Unwilling to let this happen, he sets out to crush the regime. Not alone, however, since a handful of people show up to help him with his crusade to crush the Nazis. Who may that be? Lady Liberty, Uncle Sam, and many more.
1. Chapter 1: Nazi America!

**A/N: I do not own TF2.**

* * *

I was sure I defeated them. I knew it in my very soul and heart. I made sure that every single one of them knew that they would not take over my homeland: the United States of America. I made sure of that. I caved each of their skulls in with my trusty shovel. I defeated them in the 40's...but why are they still here...in the 60's?

Uncle Sam, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Lady Liberty...all of them saw me end them.

But why...am I in Nazi America?

It is like a nightmare come true. I did not even think this was a possibility.

What happened? How did America lose?

But how did I get here?

Why?

 **Unknown amount of time ago...**

"You called grease monkey?" I asked as I marched into the RED team's garage. I was notified that my fellow Texan American needed me and hurried to Engi's workshop.

"Yeah!" Engi said as he turned around in his seat and pointed to a large jet engine-like contraption. "I want you to help me test something."

"What is that?"

"It's a teleportation device. Yeah, I know I have a teleportation device already, but this one is supposed to be better." He stood up. "It'll be able to teleport things larger than us, like vehicles and stuff."

"Really? Do you know if it works?"

"That's why you're here. I need to know if it can actually teleport things, and also to see if it's safe for humans to use."

I nodded along as Engi explained the ins and outs of the teleporter, but I hardly listened along. I was more interested on a bird taking a crap outside...for some reason.

"And lastly...do you have any bread on you?"

"Bread! Uh...no!"

"Good, we don't want another bread monster again do we?"

"Negatory!"

Engi started up the machine and it created a large blue portal in front of it. "I have to start the one outside. So DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING!"

"Roger!" I saluted him as he ran outside.

I stood at attention until he came back, but then something strange started to happen. I heard a loud banging noise and noticed the machine started to smoke.

"Uh, Engi?" I called out.

No response.

"ENGINEER!"

No response.

"LOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHISLOOKATTHIS!"

"What is it Soldier?!" He yelled from outside. "I'm busy!"

"Is the machine supposed to smoke?"

"No, why?"

"Cause it is. And I didn't touch it!"

"Aw hell! Soldier get outta there!"

I was about to run towards the garage's exit but I was pulled from under and I hit the ground. I looked back and I found that the portal had grabbed my foot and was slowly sucking me in.

"I need some help!" I yelled as I tried to claw my way out of the damn portal. "HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Soldier!" I saw Engi run towards the garage exit, but that was all I saw before everything went black.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Engi had to dive away from the garage entrance as the teleported exploded, sending a plume of black smoke out of the entrance and shaking the base.

He coughed and slowly stood up before racing back into the garage.

Saying everything was destroyed was hardly an understatement. Everything within a few feet of the teleporter was reduced to nothing, anything else that survived was badly damaged and covered in black ash.

Engi could care less of the stuff in the garage, he was more concerned about Soldier's condition. He raced towards the team's Respawn room and waited for the patriot to respawn.

Only problem was that he didn't.

Respawn usually didn't take this long and the machines couldn't have been damaged since it would take a nuclear fallout to actually destroy this room.

Engi raced back to the garage where the rest of RED was gathered.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Sniper asked Engi as soon as he entered.

"Soldier..."

"Did that bloody wanker cause this? Hell, look at my van!"

"No Snipes...he's gone."

"What?"

"He was helping me test something, but it blew up...and he didn't die."

"So...?"

"Soldier is missing, and I have no idea where he is."

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing headache. I experienced worse in the past and shrugged it off. I got to my feet and instantly noticed I wasn't in the garage anymore.

Or the base for that matter.

I was in some alley of some sorts, trashcans overflowing with refuse and litter all lined the alley. I stood up and walked to the street, maybe the machine sent me to Teufort or something.

But then, I saw IT.

The symbol I grew to hate and resent.

The Swastika.

They were everywhere. On signs, flags, shops, EVERYWHERE!

I rubbed my eyes to see if something was amiss, but it was still there. No...did the machine really send me back to Nazi Germany?

I saw someone pass by and I grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, you. Where am I?"

"Uh, you're in Luketown."

"Is that in Germany?"

"No, America, dummkopf. That's basic knowledge."

WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

"What year is it?"

"1968, now could you let me go or what?"

I let the man go and watched him walk away.

"GODDAMN YOU MERASMUS! YOU ARE THE WORSE ROOMMATE EVER!" I yelled towards the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. I kinda like this idea, besides, who wouldn't want Soldier vs Nazis anyways?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Story up for adoption

**Hello fellow readers,**

 **Due to the hectic schedule I have to follow eventually in September, I will be unable to allow this story to continue.**

 **Instead of letting this story die, I am willing to put this story up for adoption so that its legacy may continue.**

 **If anyone of you readers want to continue the story, please P.M me and I will give you permission.**

 **-D.W**


End file.
